


My Heart Has Yearned For A Thing I Cannot Name

by aww_frak_it



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_frak_it/pseuds/aww_frak_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan is unable to control herself when Cara shows a little flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Has Yearned For A Thing I Cannot Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for my friend Misanagy's birthday.

She’s been noticing recently, Kahlan has, that she’s spending more time watching Cara. And she’s realised that her reasons for watching her have changed from when the Mord’Sith first joined the quest. Back then, Kahlan watched Cara with distrust, anger and suspicion. Now, however, she finds that she watches Cara with amusement and fondness, and much to her surprise, Kahlan realises that she’s terribly attracted to her.

Stopping in a small town to restock their supplies had ended with Kahlan reluctantly agreeing to stay on for a few days. A dispute about land between two local farmers was threatening to turn violent, and they had requested the Mother Confessor’s assistance in negotiating a settlement between the two. Not knowing how long she would be needed, Kahlan told Richard to travel on without her; told him that finding the Stone of Tears was of the utmost importance and that she and Cara, who had agreed to stay with her, would be fine without him and Zedd.

Richard had handed Kahlan a journey book so they could keep in contact, whispered words of love in her ear as he hugged her goodbye, and then ordered Cara to take good care of her. Not for the first time, Kahlan bristled at the implication that she was unable to take care of herself, and as she bit her tongue as not to say something she may regret later, Cara rolled her eyes and muttered that the Mother Confessor did not need to be babysat.

And now, as she watches Richard and Zedd ride slowly away, sees the townsfolk gathering to wish the Seeker farewell, she turns to Cara and sighs. “He means well,” she says, “but he treats me as if I’m not the Mother Confessor; as if I’ve not been fighting and protecting myself for a long time.”

“He wouldn’t be Richard if he didn’t try to protect everyone,” Cara says, rolling her eyes. “But you are more than adequate with a blade. I doubt I could protect you better than you yourself could.”

Taken aback by Cara’s words, but nonetheless pleased with Cara’s apparent confidence in her abilities, Kahlan merely says, “Thank you, Cara.”

Cara shifts awkwardly, resting her hand on the agiel on her hip. “Well,” she says, looking towards the town hall where she knows Kahlan’s needed, “shall we get down to business, Mother Confessor?”

With a fond smile playing on her lips, Kahlan says softly, “Yes, we shall.”

\---

Freshly bathed and wearing a soft cotton shift, Kahlan stands outside the door to their shared room hoping Cara isn’t still wearing the oversized shirt she’d changed into earlier. While it was long enough to reach just above her knees, it was the neckline that was the problem. Cara apparently didn’t have a problem with leaving the laces on the front of the shirt open, exposing all the way down to just above her naval.

“Kahlan,” she hears from inside. “Are you planning on spending all night out there?”

“I…uh, no,” she mutters to herself, shaking her head. As she reaches for the handle of the door, it’s suddenly ripped open. Standing in the doorway looking both confused and a little amused is Cara, still in that oversized shirt. The oversized shirt that seems to be showing more golden skin than it was earlier. The oversized shirt that has shifted somewhat so that one side of Cara’s left breast is now clearly visible through the open laces.

Unable to look away from Cara’s exposed flesh, Kahlan hears Cara’s confused “Kahlan?” She slowly rakes her eyes up Cara’s chest and neck, over the smirk that’s settled on Cara’s full lips, and when she finally reaches Cara’s eyes, she manages to utter a distracted “hmm?”

With her smirk breaking into a full grin, Cara shakes her head and says, “I had some food brought up, as well as some wine.” Turning and walking farther into the candlelit room, she says over her shoulder, “Are you planning on joining me, Confessor?”

Mesmerised by the sway of Cara’s hips as she walks away, Kahlan feels her heartbeat increase; feels warmth bloom in her core. She silently follows Cara, closing the door softly behind her. As Cara reaches the small table that’s nestled in one corner of the room, Kahlan steps close to her. She can feel Cara’s warmth, she can smell her freshly washed hair and the lavender soap on her skin and, underneath that, she can smell something that is uniquely _Cara_.

Raising her hands to Cara’s shoulders, Kahlan pulls on the collar of her shirt, brushing her lips gently over the soft skin underneath. She feels Cara stiffen as she presses her lips more firmly against her. “Cara,” she says, “do you feel this too?”

Struggling to keep her breathing even, Cara asks, “Feel what?”

“This,” Kahlan whispers, kissing up Cara’s neck. “This want. This need. This desire to touch and to explore.” Kahlan brushes Cara’s hair aside, traces her ear with the tip of her tongue before whispering, “I want you, Cara. I want to touch you, but more than anything, I want you to touch me.”

Cara shudders at Kahlan’s words, and turns to face her. She sees Kahlan’s hooded eyes, sees them flick to her open shirt, and her resolve snaps. She leans in and kisses Kahlan, who quickly opens her mouth to Cara, invites her in. But Cara pulls away, breaks the kiss before it’s really begun.

Kahlan frowns, searches Cara, tries to figure out what she’s thinking. “Cara, what are yo-“

“Do you trust me, Kahlan?” she asks.

Kahlan doesn’t hesitate, she doesn’t need to, she trusts Cara implicitly. “Of course I do,” she answers.

Cara nods, seemingly coming to a decision, then says, “I can’t touch you, Kahlan. I wouldn’t be able to stop, to move away from you, when you release. But…you can touch yourself.”

Kahlan flushes, a sudden bout of bashfulness mixed with arousal makes her cheeks redden and her pussy clench. “You want me to-“

“I want you to touch yourself,” Cara interrupts. She rest her hands on Kahlan’s hips, guides her towards the small bed. “I want you to lie here, touch yourself and think of me. I want you to tell me what I’m doing to you; imagine what you’d want me to do. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Kahlan breathes.

“Close your eyes,” Cara whispers.

Kahlan does. She hears a chair scrape across the floor; she hears the old, well-worn wooden joints creak as Cara sits.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Cara says softly.

“Y-you…uh, you’d kiss me,” Kahlan stutters uncertainly.

She hears the chair creak again, this time as Cara rises. With her eyes closed, her hearing heightens; she can hear Cara’s bare feet padding softly on the naked floorboards, then on the threadbare rug by the bed. The same rug she herself is standing on. Kahlan feels a hand cup her cheek, feels a thumb smoothing out the frown she wasn’t even aware she was wearing. “We don’t have to do this, Kahlan,” she feels whispered against her lips.

“You kiss me,” Kahlan says, more confident this time. She feels Cara moving away from her, hears her return to her place somewhere near the bottom of the bed. She brings her finger to her lips, gently ghosts over them as she continues, “You cup my jaw and you kiss me…”

 _Kahlan sighs as their lips meet; Cara’s lips are as soft and as skilled as she’d always imagined. She leans into Cara’s hand as she cups her jaw, allows Cara to guide her, to take control. Cara deepens the kiss, seeks entry into Kahlan’s warm mouth. When their tongues meet for the first time, it sends a bolt of electricity straight to Kahlan’s clit; she whimpers, and tries to suck Cara’s tongue deeper._

Moving her hand downwards, Kahlan says, “You trail your hand from my jaw, down my neck and chest, and cup my breast. You fondle and squeeze, pinching my nipple, then you take my nightshift off of me before returning to my breasts…”

 _Cara strokes down her neck, flattens her palm against Kahlan’s chest, slowly guiding it down until her hand covers the generous mound of Kahlan’s breast. She circles her palm, rubbing the nipple gently, the material of Kahlan’s nightshift adding delicious friction. Cara squeezes her nipple roughly; the pleasure mixing with pain makes her gasp as she feels her clit twitch in answer._

 _Cara pulls her lips away from Kahlan’s; she peppers her jaw with feather-light butterfly kisses, she nips at the hinge of her jaw, and then moves to her ear. She nibbles on the lobe, then takes it into her mouth, suckling gently and earning a soft moan from Kahlan._

 _Kahlan feels hands travelling down her back, feels those same hands grip the hem of her shift and pull it up, removing it from her body completely. Before any self-consciousness has a chance to develop, Cara’s back at her breast using her lips and tongue and teeth to stop any and all thoughts that were threatening to form._

“You move me towards the bed, push me until I’m lay in the middle, then you lie on top of me,” she says, climbing on the bed.

 _Cara grips her naked hips, guides her to the soft bed that’s barely big enough for one; she pushes on Kahlan’s shoulders, urging her back. When Kahlan reaches the top, she reclines against the sparse pillows, watching as Cara climbs up onto the edge of the bed, and crawls up her body until she’s straddling her waist._

“You lean down to suck on my neck, just below my ear.” Her hand traces the path she imagines Cara’s mouth would take as she says, “then you kiss down my neck, my chest, over my breasts, and down to my thighs.”

 _Gripping Cara’s muscled back as she kisses her neck, Kahlan sighs as she moves lower. She looses a small gasp as Cara sucks on her collarbone hard enough to leave a mark; she kisses across her chest, licks down the valley between her breasts, nips across her taut abdomen and the flat planes of her stomach and, completely bypassing her aching sex, Cara licks a wet trail up Kahlan’s inner thigh._

With her hand on her thigh, Kahlan says, “Cara, I want you to taste me. I want your tongue in my sex.” She moves her hand upwards and, tentatively at first, strokes through her soaked folds. “Spirits, I’m so wet, Cara,” she whispers.

 _Cara reaches the apex of Kahlan’s thighs, blows cool air onto her hot and waiting sex. She then parts Kahlan’s folds with her fingers and drags her tongue through Kahlan’s arousal; she finds her clit, and with the flat of her tongue, licks firmly with one broad stroke._

Kahlan gasps, her hips rise to meet her stroking fingers. “You lick and suck and nip at my clit and…cunt,” she whispers, “then you put your fingers inside me; you start to fuck me as you continue lick me,” she says, gently scraping her blunted nails over her clit, and then pinches it before rubbing gently. She strokes lower, sliding a finger into herself. “But I want you up here with me.”

 _She feels teeth graze over her swollen clit, then as Cara’s soft, full lips close around it and sucks hard, Kahlan looses a low and drawn out groan. Cara releases her clit, sucks on her folds, and then she moves her tongue lower, finds the source of Kahlan’s arousal and licks deeply into her._

 _“Oh, Cara,” she gasps, her hips bucking as Cara thrusts into her._

 _Cara’s hands grip Kahlan’s thighs firmly, opens them a little wider as she removes her tongue and instead rests the tips of her fingers at her entrance. She circles her fingers, teasing, slipping just the tips inside. Kahlan cants her hips towards Cara, begging to be filled. Cara complies, roughly thrusting two fingers knuckle deep into Kahlan’s wanting pussy._

 _A moan falls from Kahlan’s lips as Cara’s lips once again finds her clit, sucking firmly. “Cara,” she says, “I want you.”_

 _“You have me,” Cara mumbles, her mouth still feasting on Kahlan’s slick flesh._

 _“No, I want you up here,” she says, reaching for Cara, “with me.”_

“The material of your shirt’s coarse; as you move up my body it rubs roughly against my nipples,” Kahlan says, rubbing and pinching at the stiff peaks. “You continue to fuck me as you kiss me; I can taste myself, my arousal, in your mouth,” she says, sliding her fingers over her parted, glistening lips.

 _Cara moves slowly up Kahlan’s body, her shirt-covered breasts pressing into her stomach, then up over her ribs, and as the rough material scratches over her sensitive nipples, Kahlan gasps. Cara settles on top of Kahlan; she settles her hips behind the hand that’s still moving inside of Kahlan, using them to thrust harder, deeper into her. She drops her head, pulls kisses from Kahlan’s already kiss-swollen lips. Cara licks into her mouth sloppily, wanting Kahlan to taste herself on her tongue._

“I’m getting close,” Kahlan  gasps, “don’t stop.” She continues to plunge her fingers into her core, rubbing the palm of her hand against her clit with every thrust. “You…spirits, Cara, you feel so good,” she whimpers. “You hit that spot inside again and again, and when you feel I’m close, like now, you rub my clit. Hard fast circles that make me clench around your fingers as I come.”

 _Driving her hips forward faster, Cara pounds into Kahlan relentlessly, her fingers curling deep within her cunt, stroking the sensitive spot inside each time she pulls out. Kahlan’s bucking hips lose their rhythm and Cara knows she’s close; she presses her thumb to Kahlan’s clit, rubs it hard as her hips move faster._

Kahlan’s close, her wetness increases and her pussy starts to contract around her fingers. She opens her eyes, wanting to see Cara as she comes. What she sees makes her orgasm swell up unexpectedly; Cara’s sitting naked on a chair at the end of the bed, her lips parted, her eyes hooded and focussed on Kahlan’s face. She’s slouched slightly, her legs spread wide and she’s furiously thrusting two fingers into her wet pussy. The soft candlelight makes the arousal spread across the tops of her thighs glisten, and she can hear exactly how soaked Cara is.

Not taking her eyes from Cara, she thrusts once, twice, then she’s coming; the walls surrounding her magic crumble and it pulses out of her, making the small flames of the candles around her flicker. Her back arches, lifting her from the bed as her cunt tightens, clamps down on her fingers, clenching and trying to take them deeper. A flood of wetness pours from her, soaking her thrusting hand and the sheet below. Kahlan watches Cara, drawing out her orgasm as she watches Cara’s breasts bounce as her hips rock to meet her forceful thrusts, and then Cara comes; her back bows as her release hits, her eyes slide shut momentarily as she finishes with a gasping moan.

When she’s done, Cara slumps back against the chair, breathing heavily. Catching her breath, she stands and makes her way to Kahlan. When she reaches the bed, she climbs up, settles herself beside Kahlan. She stretches her arm out, motions for Kahlan to come closer. As she does, Cara wraps her arm around Kahlan’s back, pulls Kahlan’s arm across her stomach securely, and drops a small kiss to her sweaty fore head. “We definitely have to do that again,” she says with a grin.

Kahlan buries her face in Cara’s neck, desperately trying to hide her blush. “I’d like that,” she mumbles against Cara’s skin, unable to say the words while looking at Cara.

Smiling softly, Cara tucks a strand of dark hair behind Kahlan’s ear and leans down to whisper, “Kahlan, you are incredible.”

Kahlan lifts her head, smiling shyly as she rests her head on Cara’s shoulder. “So are you, Cara,” she says, tightening her hold on Cara.

“Well, yes,” she says with a smug grin, “we already knew that.”

Rolling her eyes, Kahlan playfully swats Cara’s shoulder. “Just…blow out that candle, Cara,” she says, nodding to the lone candle that sits on the nightstand by Cara and laughing softly. “I think we should probably get some rest.”

Cara blows out the candle and settles back down beside Kahlan. “Sleep well, Kahlan,” she says quietly into the dark.

Kahlan cups her cheek, turns her head to lay a gentle kiss to her lips. “Goodnight Cara,” she whispers.


End file.
